This invention provides a push-in or snap-in arrangement for mounting a device in a hole or aperture of a support panel and, more particularly, to such arrangements adapted for use with electrical devices, such as a toggle switch or the like.
Push-in or snap-in arrangements for mounting devices, such as electrical switches or other electrical components, are known. Many prior art arrangements involve either relatively complex constructions, require special tools for mounting and/or provide relatively low retention or holding strength when a circular or round mounting hole is used.